The present invention relates to a construction of a battery holding device which stores and holds a plurality of batteries.
Generally, in order to ensure highly efficient charging and discharging cycles of batteries in a state of being loaded in apparatus, it is preferable to maintain the battery temperature within a specified range. This will assure the battery performance and life expectancy. To meet the purpose, the batteries held in a battery holding device are appropriately spaced apart. This arrangement improves the interior ventilation for the batteries. Accordingly, it becomes possible to control the battery temperature.
A conventional battery holding device of this type is mentioned in Japanese Open-Laid Patent No. 10-270006. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective diagram of a conventional battery holding device.
In FIG. 7, there is an arrangement of twenty one battery modules 88 each of which contains six series-connected batteries. A case body 81 is a rectangular box shaped with an open top and bottom. The case body 81 is molded in one-piece of plastic material. Right/left end wall 86, partition wall 87 and cooling fin plate 84 of the case body 81 respectively have insertion holes 89, 90, 91 for the insertion of the battery module 88. As for each group of these holes, there are 21 holes in total, 3 rows of the hole in a horizontal direction and 7 rows of the hole in a vertical direction, which are respectively made in the corresponding positions. The holes 89, 90, 91 are made at equal pitches horizontally and vertically, and are larger in diameter than the outer dimension of the battery module 88. A rubber sheet 85 is secured to the partition wall 87 and serves to prevent vibration of the battery module 88. To one end of case body 81 is secured a first end plate 82. To the other end is secured a second end plate 83. The end plates 82 and 83 are made up of plastic plate in which pass-bar 92 is insert-molded and secured. When bolt 93 is tightened, the pass bar 92 is electrically and mechanically connected to a square nut located at the positive electrode end or a hexagonal nut located at the negative electrode end of the battery module 88. In this way, twenty one battery modules 88 arranged parallel with one another in a battery holding device are electrically series-connected by the pass-bar 92 of the first end plate 82 and a pass-bar (not shown) of the second end plate 83.
In the case of such conventional construction, it is necessary to use many parts such as end plate 82, 83, cooling fin plate 84, and rubber sheet 85 as well as case body 81. In addition, the end plate 82, 83 includes inserted pass bars, making the interior structurally complicated. Accordingly, a conventional battery holding device requires complicated procedures for assembling and finishing of parts. Also, it is very difficult to assemble the parts.
The present invention is to provide a low-cost, easy-to-assemble battery holding device which is simplified in structure and capable of maintaining the cooling and heating performance for batteries. A battery holding device embodying the present invention comprises a pair of plate type supports having a first plate type support and a second plate type support, and a projection disposed on at least one of the first and second plate type supports. The first support and the second support are opposed to each other. The projection extends toward the opposed support. The first support and the second support are connected to each other via the projection. A pair of the plate type supports and the projection form a casing.
Preferably, said space is formed by an inner surface of said casing, said casing has a space formed inside the casing, and said casing catches and holds a plurality of batteries arranged in rows in said space.
By this construction, the battery holding device is structurally simplified. It is not necessary to use many parts to form the casing, and the parts used have simple shapes. Accordingly, it is very easy to finish the parts. Also, the parts can be easily assembled. Further, the casing is able to provide ventilation for the batteries, and the battery holding device comprising this casing is able to ensure excellent cooling and heating performance.